The Peace Offering
by summersfall789
Summary: summary suckage alert! Zuko and Katara talk. This is an old piece, and if you know where to look, you've probably see it before. But I'm thinking of transferring all my stories here. This is one of the first, so here you go.


**Title:** The Peace Offering

**Year:** 2008

**Type:** Dialogue

**Series:** Avatar the last Airbender

**Pairing(s):** Zutara (of course)

**Character(s):** His Hawtness & Her Kewlness

**Word Count:** 672

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN AVATAR.

**A/N**: I did this as my first penance for the Caplock_Zutara community on LJ. I'm thinking about transferring all of the stories I've done there over to here. There is a sexy fic that I desparately want to complete but I have not seen my Zutara muse for quite a while. Yes, I've looked under the couch. So, I'm stumped. Hopefully it'll be behind the dresser or something and I'll find it this week.

Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

"Look Katara, I'm sorry."

"..."

"I'M SORRY OK?! I MEAN IT! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?"

"hmph."

"This is ridiculous. All I said was..."

"You've said more than enough Zuko. Don't you flame at me!"

"I'm not. I'm trying to stay calm... Katara. You're gorgeous, you know that. You could be wearing a garbage bag for all I care, I'd still think you're beautiful."

"Oh so now you think my clothes are hideous too."

"ARGH! I can't talk to you when you're acting crazy like this!"

"NOW YOU THINK I'M CRAZY?! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

"GLADLY!"

"AND YOU CAN TAKE YOUR STUPID GIFT WITH YOU!"

* * *

"Come in Uncle. I ... Oh."

"Um...You busy?"

"Katara, what do... What's this?"

"A box... Listen, I have to tell you something. "

"Look Katara, if you want to..."

"I want to apologize for earlier I was upset about what I saw last night."

"I told you nothing happened with Mai. She & I were done a long time ago before you and I started."

"I know that now... it's just, sometimes, when I see you together, it reminds me that you were together. The way she looks at you when she thinks no one else sees. She looks at you the way I do. Whenever she does that, I see red."

"Well, you would see red. I mean, we are in the in the Fire Nation, Katara... OW!"

"Serves you right. You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I do. C'mere. Listen to me. Mai is my first love. I have known her since we were practically in diapers. We have a long history together. And I know everything there is to know about her."

"Gee. You really know how to cheer a girl up, Zuzu."

"She has always been in my life. We had a long conversation last night. We talked about a lot of stuff. Our past, life, love, our relationship."

"Wow. This just keeps getting better and better."

"I told her about how different you two were. She doesn't make me crazy. She's never make me so angry I could torch an entire city... "

"This was a mistake. I... "

"Katara, she's a part of my past and I've moved on. So has she because she agreed. Then she said the same things about me compared to her f_iancé_. Mai is a great girl and an even better friend. But she never made me feel the same way I feel about you. That was puppy love. This. Well, this is real. You make me feel things I thought were long dead."

"...Really?"

"Yeah, really. To sum it up: She. Has. Got. Nothing. On. You."

"Mmmm" -laughs- "Stop that. We have to be downstairs to greet the delegates from Ba Sing Se. They'll be here any minute."

"Let them wait. I know the Firelord. Heard he's a good guy and the Earth delegates love him. They won't mind waiting."

-gasp & pant- "You go straight for that spot on my neck? That's below the belt, firebender."

"No it's not; but I will be getting below your belt in a minute."

"Lord Zuko, Lady Katara. The Delegates have arrived."

"Thank you, Ming. You're timing is impeccable. We're right you, right Zuko?"

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" -sigh- "Alright we'll be there shortly. Leave us. But Katara, one more thing. What's in the box?"

"Open it."

"...Are these yours?!"

"Yup. All of it. Even the ones you didn't get for me."

"All of ...it?"

"Yes. Every last pair."

"So if everything is in here, then that means..."

"Well, if you weren't going to accept my apology, I need another way to make you listen to me." -smirks evilly- "Come on. Everyone's waiting."

-groan- "You're gonna be the death of me, woman."

"And don't you forget it."

~Fin


End file.
